Pervert Maknae
by RafiHdwrd
Summary: SJ Maknae dengan Mr. Perfect? NC, Rated M, Yaoi, BoyxBoy, NO LIKE NO READ


Pervert Maknae

Main Cast : - Choi Siwon

- Cho Kyuhyun

Category: Yaoi, NC, BoyxBoy

NO COPAS! No Bashing!

Rnr^^

Pagi itu terasa sangat sunyi. Bagaimana tidak? Ini adalah hari libur bagi semua member Super Junior. Karena tidak ada promosi comeback di Korea maupun Jepang. Mereka menikmati hari libur dengan pergi ke luar dorm, kecuali Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang lebih memilih tinggal daripada harus keluar rumah dengan salju yang turun karena sedang musim dingin.

Bau masakan tercium dari dapur dorm mereka. Bahkan sampai ke kamar-kamar yang tidak ada penghuninya. Ya, Cho Kyuhyun sedang memasak sarapan pagi. Ia terpaksa memasak karena Ryeowook eomma sudah keluar dorm sejak pagi dengan Yesung hyung, dan tidak sempat untuk membuat sarapan. Ia pun tak melupakan Siwon hyung yang dari tadi berolahraga di gym. Tentu saja ruang gym di dorm mereka. Ia membuatkan sarapan untuk dua orang. Karena ia tidak terlalu bisa memasak, akhirnya ia hanya membuat dua roti panggang dan nasi goreng (yang tentu saja lebih enak buatan Ryeowook).

Setelah selesai dengan masakannya, ia pindahkan ke meja makan. Menyajikannya dengan cukup cantik di meja makan yang panjang (karena meja makan di dorm mereka untuk semua member Super Junior). Ia pun menuju ke ruang gym untuk memberitahu Siwon bahwa sarapan paginya sudah siap. Ruang gym mereka cukup jauh dari ruang makan, jadi ia putuskan untuk lewat kolam renang agar lebih dekat. Ia pun segera melangkah melewati kolam renang yang biasa dipakai member Super Junior disaat mereka merayakan ulang tahun salah satu member atau untuk merayakan suatu kemenangan atas usaha apa yang mereka lakukan.

=SiKyu=

Ruang gym di dorm mereka indoor dan outdoor. Kyuhyun melewati yang outdoor, dilihatnya Siwon sedang mengangkat barbel dengan dua tangannya yang membuat urat di lengannya yang berotot terlihat. Siwon sangat mandi peluh, keringat bercucuran dari tangannya yang kekar dan kepalanya. Kyuhyun yang menyaksikan itu hanya bisa menelan ludah.

'Bagaimana bisa, hyung yang selama ini tidak terlalu kuperhatikan terlihat sangat seksi sekarang dengan keringat yang bercucuran dari tubuhnya.' Pikir Kyuhyun. Ia masih terpaku ditempatnya melihat pemandangan yang tidak bisa dilihat para fans. Tiba-tiba ia merasa celananya terasa sesak dan sempit. Dilihatnya gundukan dibagian bawah celananya.

"Yak! Little Kyu, jangan sekarang. Kau hanya milik Minnie-hyung seorang" kata Kyuhyun dengan suara kecil agar tidak terdengar oleh Siwon. Tanpa ia sadari ternyata seseorang menghampirinya.

"Kyunnie, kau berbicara dengan siapa?" Tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ke arah Siwon. Glek. Wajah Siwon hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja dari wajahnya karena tadi Siwon memajukan wajahnya saat bertanya padanya. Siwon yang bingung mengulang pertanyaannya lagi dan mendekati wajah Kyuhyun hingga hanya berjarak 1,5cm dari wajahnya.

"Kyunnie?"

Kyuhyun pun langsung tersadar dan memundurkan wajahnya. Dengan sedikit gugup ia menjawab.

"Ah? O-oh t-tidak, i-itu sarapan pagi sudah kubuatkan. Sebaiknya kau sarapan dulu agar tidak terlalu lelah."

"Baiklah, ayo kalau begitu." Ujar Siwon dan langsung merangkul Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kaget mendapat rangkulan dari Siwon dan menatap lengan Siwon. Ia masih terdiam.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Siwon dan ia langsung melihat ke arah mata Kyuhyun yang menatap lengannya.

"Oh, mianhae mungkin tak nyaman karena lenganku berkeringat." Kata Siwon lagi mengerti.

"G-gwaenchana, ayo." Jawab Kyuhyun bohong. Ia pun segera merangkul balik pundak Siwon meskipun ia tidak terlalu sampai karena Siwon memiliki tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya. Ia sangat yakin kali ini Little Kyu-nya sudah sangat menegang saat ini.

=SiKyu=

Saat sampai diruang makan, terlihat diujung meja terdapat nasi goreng dan roti panggang dalam dua piring berhadapan.

"Wah, ternyata kau bisa memasak juga, Kyu." Puji Siwon melihat masakan yang dibuat maknae-nya yang terlihat begitu sedap. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. Kyuhyun pun segera duduk di kursi yang tersedia. Sedangkan Siwon dihadapannya, tidak langsung duduk.

"Mengapa udara hari ini panas sekali ya?" Tanya Siwon sambil mengipas-ngipas bajunya.

"Sebaiknya aku lepas saja baju ini." Kata Siwon sambil melepas bajunya dan meletakkannya di atas kursi. Kyuhyun yang melihat Siwon _shirtless , _langsung terdiam dan menatap lekuk tubuh Siwon (yang tentu saja diketahui semua ELF bahwa _abs-_nya terlihat seperti ukiran patung). Siwon segera duduk dan mulai makan, dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang terus menatapnya. Ia bertanya.

"Kyunnie, ada apa? Mengapa daritadi kau menatapku seperti begitu?"

"T-tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya berpikir, mungkin hanya kau orang yang merasa panas di Seoul saat ini. Disaat musim dingin begini, kau malah melakukan olahraga." Jawab Kyuhyun agak gugup. Ia sangat mensyukuri kecepatan otaknya yang sangat mudah mengeluarkan kata-kata bohong.

"Aku kan melakukannya hanya untuk menghangatkan tubuh." Ujar Siwon.

'Ya, memang kau menghangatkan tubuhmu. Tapi tubuhku malah merasa panas melihatmu yang sangat membuatku horny.' Pikir Kyuhyun. Tanpa ia sadari, keringat mulai turun dari pelipisnya. Dengan cepat ia mengelap keringat itu agar tidak terlihat oleh Siwon. Tentu saja Siwon bukan orang yang mudah dibohongi, daritadi ia lihat Kyuhyun terus menerus mengelap keringat, padahal ia tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Kyunnie, mengapa kau berkeringat?" Tanya Siwon.

"Ah? Apa iya? Mungkin kau benar, udara kali ini agak panas, aku jadi berkeringat." Jawab Kyuhyun agak bingung.

"Padahal tadi kau yang bilang, bahwa mungkin hanya aku satu-satunya orang di Seoul yang berkata bahwa udara hari ini panas. Sekarang kau malah berkata seperti itu juga." Ujar Siwon.

Ucapan Siwon tidak ia tanggapi, saat ini ia hanya ingin cepat menghabiskan sarapannya dan segera kembali ke kamar agar bisa menahan hasratnya yang daritadi hampir saja goyah. Tapi Siwon lebih dahulu menghabiskan sarapannya. Siwon segera beranjak dari kursinya.

"Aku mau mandi dulu ya." Kata Siwon kepada Kyuhyun dan langsung menuju ke lorong yang ditiap kanan-kirinya terdapat kamar tiap member. Satu kamar dua orang. Memang, ditiap kamar ada kamar mandi. Tapi Siwon lebih sering menggunakan kamar mandi yang ada diujung lorong karena disana bisa bersauna.

Kyuhyun yang daritadi merasa Little Kyu-nya menegang semakin tidak tahan. Dengan cepat ia segera menyusul Siwon dan memanggilnya.

"Hyuungg!" Panggil Kyuhyun.

Siwon pun berbalik.

"Ada ap- Hmmpphh.." Kata-katanya terhenti oleh lumatan hangat dari Kyuhyun. Siwon tidak membalasnya. Ia sangat kaget dengan apa yang barusan dilakukan Kyuhyun. Siwon segera melepas lumatan bibir Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kyunnie?" Tanya Siwon.

"Ak-aku sudah tidak tahan denganmu. Kau sangat membuatku terangsang, hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun. Lalu, ia melanjutkan lumatannya pada bibir Siwon. Siwon pun melepas lumatan Kyuhyun lagi dan memegang pundak Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa, Kyunnie? Mengapa kau seperti ini? Lagipula aku tidak akan mengkhianati Minnie." Tanya Siwon.

"Ayolah Siwon hyungg. Sekalii sajaa." Pinta Kyuhyun dengan memasang _aegyo_-nya dan suara yang ia buat se-seduktif mungkin dan membuat Siwon goyah.

'Sekali? Baiklah, sepertinya tidak ada salahnya aku menikmati maknae ini. Kapan lagi member lain tidak ada dirumah dan ia melakukan 'itu' dengan member lain selain Kibum. Lagipula sudah lama aku tak bertemunya. Lumayanlah, aku bisa memuaskan hasratku yang sudah sangat lama tidak ku lepaskan.' Pikir Siwon.

"Baiklah, tapi sekali saja ya, chagi." Jawab Siwon meng-iyakan. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Kyuhyun pun segera melumat bibir Siwon yang menurutnya sangat seksi. Mereka larut dalam ciuman yang panas. Kyuhyun mencium bibir Siwon sangat nafsu sampai-sampai Siwon kehabisan napas. Siwon pun langsung pindah menciumi leher Kyuhyun yang jenjang. Ia membuat sedikit _kissmark_ yang bisa tertutup oleh baju. Ia tidak mau sampai Sungmin tahu siapa yang membuat leher Kyuhyun jadi banyak _kissmark _yang bukan dari bibirnya.

Gigitan-gigitan kecil di leher Kyuhyun membuatnya melenguh kecil.

"Aaahh… H-hhyyyuuuunnnngg…." Siwon pun menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang semakin membuatnya terangsang sambil tetap menciumi leher Kyuhyun dan melepas pakaian yang dikenakan Kyuhyun. Siwon sengaja melepas pakaian Kyuhyun dengan gerakan seduktif, agar Kyuhyun mendesah dengan keras. Siwon sangat terangsang apabila mendengar desahan Kyuhyun. Mulai dari kemeja Kyuhyun ia lepas satu persatu kancing yang melekat. Setelah semua kancing terlepas, ia tidak segera membuka kemeja itu. Melainkan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kemeja dan mencari nipple Kyuhyun. Saat ia menemukannya, ia langsung memilin nipple itu dan berhasil membuat Kyuhyun mendesah sangat keras.

"Aaaaahhhh, Hhyyyuuunnnggg… tterrruusskkann… ssaaangggaattt nnniikkmmatt…" Siwon pun melepas kemeja Kyuhyun dan mulai menjilati nipple Kyuhyun secara bergantian. Terkadang ia menggigit kecil nipple itu. Alhasil, Kyuhyun mengerang kecil merasakan nikmatnya service dari hyung-nya yang satu ini. Disaat Siwon menjilat nipple milik Kyuhyun, tangannya mulai bergerak seduktif melepas celana panjang Kyuhyun serta boxernya sampai Kyuhyun terlihat _full naked. _Siwon pun langsung melumat Little Kyu milik Kyuhyun yang sudah menegang menantang minta dipuaskan. Siwon memaju-mundurkan mulutnya agar mempermudah Kyuhyun untuk mencapai orgasme. Tak lama, Little Kyu mulai berkedut dalam mulut Siwon dan langsung memuntahkan lahar putihnya.

"Aaahhhh… Sssiiwwoooonnnniiieee!" Desahan panjang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun saat ia mencapai orgasme.

Siwonpun langsung menyedot habis lahar putih milik Kyuhyun tanpa sisa dan tanpa merasa jijik. Toh, dia juga sering merasakan milik Kibum. Setelah Kyuhyun mencapai orgasmenya, Kyuhyunpun mulai memimpin permainan. Ia melepas celana pendek Siwon yang dibagian tengahnya terdapat gundukan besar dari junior Siwon. Saat junior Siwon melesak keluar, ia agak kaget. Junior Siwon ternyata dua kali lebih besar daripada punya Sungmin. Tanpa basa-basi ia langsung mengocok junior Siwon dan memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aaaahhh…. Kkkyyuuunnniiiee…Fffaaassssttteerrr… Aaahhh.." Desahan Siwon memenuhi lorong kamar yang terdengar sangat seksi. Kyuhyun terus memasukkan junior Siwon yang berukuran jumbo itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Sudah 15 menit berlalu, namun junior Siwon belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan mengeluarkan lahar putihnya. Tapi _precum-_nya sudah hampir memenuhi mulut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyunpun merasa bibirnya pegal dan langsung melepas junior Siwon dari mulutnya. Kyuhyun meminta agar Siwon tiduran. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun langsung mengarahkan lubangnya pada junior Siwon. Awalnya ia agak ragu untuk melakukan penetrasi dengan junior Siwon yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil itu. Akhirnya ia memulai dengan persiapan terlebih dahulu, ia memasukkan tiga jarinya sekaligus setelah diberi saliva miliknya ke dalam lubangnya. Ia agak merasa sakit, namun tak lama jarinya menusuk prostat miliknya dan membuatnya agak menggelinjang.

Setelah dirasanya lubangnya agak longgar, ia pun segera memasukkan junior Siwon dengan perlahan. Baru kepalanya saja sudah membuat lubangnya perih. Ia merilekskan lubangnya terlebih dahulu. Junior Siwon sudah masuk setengah, tapi ia merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat pada lubangnya. Kyuhyunpun merilekskan kembali lubangnya. Siwon yang daritadi merasa digoda oleh Kyuhyun, langsung menaikkan pinggulnya dan membuat seluruh juniornya masuk ke dalam lubang Kyuhyun. Beberapa saat Kyuhyun merasa sangat nikmat sekali saat Siwon menusuk tepat di prostatnya, namun setelah itu ia merasa lubangnya terasa sangat perih dan membuatnya berhasil berteriak kesakitan.

"Ahhhh! Appooo!" Teriak Kyuhyun yang membuat Siwon agak sedikit kaget. Dilihatnya cairan bening keluar dari mata Kyuhyun. Ia merasa sangat bersalah dan meminta maaf kepada Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae, chagi. Jeongmal mianhae." Siwon langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya dan menyender pada dinding lorong lalu menarik tubuh Kyuhyun. Ia pun langsung mengecup lembut bibir Kyuhyun dan menghapus air mata yang keluar dari mata maknae-nya itu. Namun hal itu tidak direspon oleh Kyuhyun. Siwon pun melepas bibirnya dari bibir Kyuhyun. Ia menatap Kyuhyun lekat-lekat.

"Kyunnie, apa kau mau meneruskannya? Kalau kau tidak mau tidak apa-apa." Tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya dan tak menjawab. Siwon berdeham, lalu ia beranjak akan pergi. Namun Kyuhyun segera menarik kembali lengan Siwon. Siwon menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. Lalu disambut dengan lumatan dari bibir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun beralih ke belakang telinga Siwon dan berbisik.

"Kita lanjutkan." Lalu menderukan nafasnya ditelinga Siwon yang membuat Siwon mendesah.

"Bbbaiikkllaaahh…. Ttaapppii… jjaaanggan-ahhh mengggoodaaa-aaahh…kuuu…"

Kyuhyun memposisikan dirinya seperti tadi. Ia mulai mencoba memasukkan junior Siwon kembali ke lubangnya.

'Kau harus menahannya Cho Kyuhyun. Ingat, kau yang memulai dan kau yang harus mengakhirinya' batin Kyuhyun.

Saat junior Siwon mulai masuk, Kyuhyun menahan rasa sakit pada lubangnya. Ia hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sampai-sampai bibirnya mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Dengan cepat Siwon langsung melumat bibir Kyuhyun, menghisap darah yang terus keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun sambil membantu Kyuhyun memasukkan juniornya ke dalam lubang Kyuhyun.

"Pelan-pelan saja, chagiyaa." Kata Siwon. Akhirnya, junior Siwon berhasil masuk semua. Kyuhyun mulai merilekskan lubangnya dan melonggarkannya. Kyuhyunpun mulai menaik-turunkan badannya diatas junior Siwon. Siwon sangat merasa juniornya terjepit dengan kuat dan membuatnya mendesah keras.

"Sssooo ttiigghhhtt….."

Kyuhyun masih menaik-turunkan badannya. Ia menekan tubuhnya lebih dalam dan menimbulkan desahan keras karena ia berhasil menemukan prostatnya. Ia pun mulai menaik-turunkan badannya dengan gerakan yang sama dan cepat.

"Ahhh….Ahhh…." Desahan Kyuhyun membuat Siwon semakin terangsang dan membuat juniornya berkedut dalam lubang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang merasa lubangnya semakin penuh langsung meminta Siwon agar mengocok junior miliknya yang daritadi meganggur.

"Woonniiee hhyyuungg, kkkocccookkk mmmiillliikkkuuu aahhh…." Pinta Kyuhyun. Siwon pun mengocok junior Kyuhyun dengan tempo yang bisa dibilang sangat cepat. Tak lama Siwon pun merasa juniornya mulai bereaksi akan mengeluarkan lahar putihnya.

"Kyyyuunniee aahhh….aakkkuuuhhh mmmaauuu kkeelluuaarrr…." Kata Siwon semakin mempercepat kocokannya pada junior Kyuhyun.

"Bbeerrsaaamaaa…." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" Desahan panjang keluar saat mereka berdua mencapai orgasmenya. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan lahar putihnya ke tangan Siwon dan ke perut mereka berdua. Sedangkan Siwon mengeluarkannya dalam lubang Kyuhyun. Saking banyaknya, sperma Siwon keluar banyak dari lubang Kyuhyun. Siwon pun mengambil spermanya yang mulai keluar dan memberikannya pada Kyuhyun. Dengan cepat, Kyuhyun langsung menjilati jari Siwon dan Siwon pun ikut menjilat sehingga mereka berdua melakukan adegan ciuman lagi. Kali ini Kyuhyun yang mengambil spermanya sendiri dari atas perut Siwon dengan gerakan menggoda dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang Siwon lakukan tadi.

Kyuhyun pun berdiri melepas junior Siwon yang tertanam dilubangnya. Namun, karena ia tidak kuat, Kyuhyun kembali jatuh dan tepat pada junior Siwon yang ternyata masih menegang. Dengan cepat Siwon langsung mendorong kepala Kyuhyun untuk mengulum juniornya lagi. Kyuhyun sih mau-mau saja. Tak lama, junior Siwon mengeluarkan lahar putihnya kembali. Spermanya tak kalah banyak dengan orgasme pertamanya. Ia hanya bisa mendesah panjang.

Siwon pun membantu Kyuhyun berdiri. Kyuhyun masih merasa perih pada lubangnya. Siwon agak merasa bersalah. Ia pun segera membersihkan tubuh Kyuhyun dan memberikan Kyuhyun pakaian lalu membaringkannya di kamar KyuMin. Siwon membantu Kyuhyun masih dengan _full naked_ (mantep banget pastinya XD #plakkk). Ia pun segera membersihkan lorong yang tadi penuh dengan spermanya dan sperma Kyuhyun lalu membersihkan tubuhnya.

Saat ia melihat jam, ia agak sedikit kaget. Sudah hampir pukul 2 siang. Ia bermain dengan Kyuhyun hampir 3 jam. Tak lama, Sungmin pulang dengan belanjaan ditangannya dan memanggil nama sang namjchingu-nya. Saat ia ke kamar, dilihatnya Kyuhyun sedang tertidur pulas. Ia kembali ke ruang tengah dan menemukan Siwon yang sedang membaca majalah.

"Wonnie, ada apa dengan Kyunnie-ku?" Tanya Sungmin agak sedikit khawatir dengan kondisi Kyuhyun. Tak biasanya ia tidur siang.

"Ia tadi hanya pingsan dan aku memberinya obat. Mungkin ia agak kelelahan setelah comeback 2 minggu lalu." Jawab Siwon singkat.

"Apa iya? Kau tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya, kan?" Tanya Sungmin dengan deathglare-nya ke arah Siwon.

"T-tentu saja tidak." Jawab Siwon agak gugup.

"Baiklah. Oiya, gomawo sudah mau mengurus namjachingu-ku." Kata Sungmin dengan senyum yang mengembang.

Siwon pun melihat Sungmin yang kembali ke kamarnya untuk melihat keadaan Kyuhyun.

"Fuuhh. Hampir saja." Ujar Siwon.

=THE END=

Akhirnya selesai juga, setelah beberapa hari membuat ff NC ini. Harus mikir hal-hal yang 'hot'. Review please^^


End file.
